Photo Album
by Layla Fairy
Summary: It's Nova's birthday. She gets a very special present from Sprx. It helps her to look back on the past. OneShot. SprxNova


One-shot again folks. Surprise, surprise Nova is Sprx's girlfriend.

Photo Album

He had saved her present for the end of the day. Sprx had lead Nova to Shugazoom Lake. The moon's light reflected into the lake. The stars twinkled, the trees had yellow fairy lights hung in them…in all the picture was perfect. Both sat on the grass next to the lake.

He pushed the square package into her hands. The sunny yellow wrapping paper was neatly tied together with a red ribbon. It was her birthday. The day to celebrate her creation.

She smiled; he had done all this for her.

"I didn't really know what to get you so I kinda made something instead." Sprx told her. She couldn't imagine Sprx with scissors and glue. She was curious now.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything Sprx." Nova said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Now are you going to open it or am I going to have to wait till Christmas?" Sprx smirked.

She slowly untied the red ribbon as if something was going to jump out and bite her. Well we are talking about Sprx here. Not wanting to waste the ribbon she tied it around her tail. She pulled apart the yellow paper and came face to face with a fair sized orange book.

It the middle of the front cover was a picture of the hyper force. Chiro was in the middle with his fist in the air, as if he had just won something. Gibson and Antauri were on his right. Antauri was smiling as cool as a cucumber. Gibson on the other hand was being jumped by Otto. Gibson looked pretty peeved. Sprx was on Chiro's left laughing at them. She smiled; it showed each of their personalities. The bottom of the book had 'Photo Album' written in broad yet neat writing.

She didn't know what to say.

"Go on. Open it, it won't bite." Sprx encouraged. She opened the book. On the front page was a picture of her, she was standing tall and proud. At the bottom of the page was the words 'Who I Am'.

"How did you know that was my favourite song?" Nova asked.

"Lucky guess, or it could be the fact you have it on in our room twenty four seven." Sprx grinned.

She turned the next page. There was a picture of her and Chiro. Underneath that in Chiro's handwriting was the first verse of the song:

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am_

The picture was of Nova hugging Chiro. It was his one year anniversary for being the team's leader. She remembered how after she hugged him he caught her round the face with his anniversary cake. She slapped cake round his face back. Cue massive cake fight. Antauri had wisely floated to the safety of the other side of the room. He scalded them afterwards.

She turned the page again. This time it was a picture of her and Jin-May. The next part of the song was written underneath the picture in Jin-May's handwriting:

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

It was a picture of Nova and Jin-May singing. She remembered how last year was the big Shugazoom singing concert. Nova and Jin-May had done a duet together. It was like a charity event. Everything they raised went to Shugazoom's children orphanage. She had sung 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette. Then she had sung 'Red Dress' by the Sugababes with Jin-May.

The next page held a picture of her and Antauri. Again handwriting spilled across the bottom of the page, handwriting which belonged to Antauri:

_So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am_

This picture was of Antauri and Nova both sitting outside covered in snow, Antauri's black fur was specked with white while her yellow coat seemed more white than yellow. She remembered how the guys, minus Antauri, where having a big snowball fight one year. Nova and Antauri had sat to the side talking about….training. Otto proclaiming they were missing out on all the fun pelted them with snow.

The next page held Gibson's small, neat writing on it:

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

This picture was of Gibson with a rather black face, with a couple of test tubes in his hands. Nova stood next to him with a sheepish grin on her face. She had been volunteered or forced (Depends on how you look at it) to help Gibson with his chemical reaction test. She gave Gibson the wrong chemical and well you can guess the rest. She protested by saying it was hardly her fault and that she didn't have a clue what she was doing.

The next page held Otto's jumpy, squiggly handwriting:

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able_

The picture held Nova hitting a ball and Otto getting ready to hit it back. It had been a warm summer's day and the team had spent the day at Shugazoom Park. They had a picnic, gone swimming and even had a volleyball match. Of course Gibson and Antauri refused point blank to join in and sat at the side talking about something smart.

The next page had Sprx's own writing on it:

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

It was a picture of her and Sprx dancing. She remembered it from the Valentine's Day dance. A dance that the other monkeys of the hyper force missed out on. Red lights were scattered across Shugazoom town centre they glittered and glistened merrily.

The last page was again holding Sprx's handwriting:

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am_

The last picture was of her and Sprx sharing a kiss.

"Sorry couldn't resist putting that one in there." He said.

"Oh Sprx, I love it" Nova said glomping him. He hugged her back. They stayed locked in each other's embrace before the hour became late and both decided it was time to head home.

She decided that this was the most beautiful birthday present she had ever received.

---

Well it's done. I think that song just fits Nova, I'm not sure how though. Tell me if it fits Nova, I'm curious if it's just me. Also comment on anything you didn't like etc. Thanks!


End file.
